


Those Who Seek The Unobtainable

by drawingdeamon



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Gen, One Shot, first fic, idk what else to tag, nb drifter, the jackal is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingdeamon/pseuds/drawingdeamon
Summary: He came to town on a misty morning, cape trailing behind and a helmet to hide his face.This was nothing new. Travelers were always passing by.





	Those Who Seek The Unobtainable

He came to town on a misty morning, cape trailing behind and a helmet to hide his face.  
This was nothing new. Travelers were always passing by.  
He settled into the house in the heart of town, and in time he made himself known.

His reputation was  
Unparalleled combative skill,  
Impeccable timing,  
And a caring heart.

Tales of the newcomer spread.  
"His family was killed by plague, so  
He seeks the unobtainable.  
But in his searches,  
He defends those who have met their limit."

"He protects us from the apathetic wilds," said the town. "He is our Guardian."

Years pass, and countless lives are saved by his sword. On an overcast afternoon, the Guardian brings an unconscious traveler from the woods.  
This was nothing new. Many find themselves under the care of the Guardian for a day.  
The traveler awakens, and returns to their quest. In time, they made themself known.

Their reputation was  
Reckless combat,  
Admirable endurance,  
And the keenest of eyes.

Rumors of the stranger spread.  
"They are cursed with a painful plague,  
and seeks the unobtainable to cure it.  
But in their explorations,  
They have slain armies and tyrants."

"They may stay for a night, but will be gone for three," said the town. "They are our Drifter."

When the Guardian was home, the Drifter was not. When the Drifter stopped by, the Guardian was away. But in their travels, the two would cross paths, and the two knew each other well.

In the distance, three stone pillars rose in succession.  
Before the north pillar rose, the Guardian traveled west,  
As the west pillar rose, the Guardian forced himself east.  
After the east pillar rose, the Guardian rested in his home. 

Finally, the Guardian traveled south. A jetblack Jackal followed the Guardian, and the Drifter followed the Jackal.

On a raining evening, the Drifter stumbled into town alone.  
This was nothing new. But never before had they been seen clutching the cape of a lost friend.

And on that day, nothing was said, for the death of the Guardian was being mourned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still playing through HLD for the first time, so im probably missing something big, but when Guardian died i was so upset i had to stop everything, scream to my friends about it, and stress-eat some chocolate mousse.
> 
> this is my first fic and its a oneshot that i made because a character i liked died. yay!  
> i tried to be ~poetic~ but mostly i just liked formatting it lmao
> 
> man i love this game
> 
> (also please no spoilers im still on the south pillar thanks!)


End file.
